Stargate: Return to Atlantis
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: 5 years after coming to Atlantis, the Wraith have been destroyed, but a new enemy comes to the galaxy, that brings the original team back. Shweir, TeylaRonon
1. Homecoming part 1

Disclaimer: Yeah sure, We own Stargate, we also won the lottery.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Well I finally got this chapter out, thanks to the help of my sister. There is no Shweir in this one, or is there? winks I hope all of you enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Wow this story should be a dream come true for Teyla/Ronon fans, you'll see when you read the chapter, enjoy.

If you want to see a preview for this story it is on in both the Elizabeth and John and Teyla and Ronon threads.

* * *

Stargate: Return to Atlantis

Homcomeing Part 1

10,000 years ago the Ancients, the most superior race in the galaxy, lived in the magnificent city of Atlantis. The vicious Wraith, a cruel enemy, succeeded in forcing the Ancients to retreat into another galaxy in order to survive. Three years ago, explorers from Earth succeeded where the Ancients failed. The Wraith were defeated, and the Pegasus galaxy was at peace. The heroes went their seperate ways. Some returned to Earth to start new lives. Others stayed behind to build new homes, or to study the great city of the Ancestors. They were foolish to believe their work was done. A great enemy arose from the silent shadows. An enemy far worse than they could ever imagine.

* * *

General Carver was known to be a prestige leader and warrior, and yet he couldn't figure out why he was stuck baby-sitting scientists. He had to endure the confusing lectures, and inane prattle of things he would never understand.

"General!" a voice called from behind him. Carver closed his eyes in annoyment. He could always recognize the voice of Rodney McKay.

"Yes, Dr. McKay, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you had read my report on my experimentations on the chair?"

"Not yet, doctor."

"I need you to read that, General!" Rodney protested.

"Not now, Dr. McKay," Carver replied, "I'm waiting for Colonel Lorne's team to return."

"Yes, Where is Colonel Lorne anyways?" Rodney asked.

"They went to Chioda to..."

"Incoming Wormhole!" A voice called out on the city wide radio.

General Carver picked up his pace and ran to the gateroom with Rodney on his heels.

"Any IDC?" Carver asked when he entered the Control Room.

"Colonel Lorne's, sir," The operator replied.

"Deactivate the sheild." Carver ordered.

The sheild shut off as the Stargate released the vortex and stabalized a wormhole. Someone rolled out of the watery substance.

One of the posted guards walked over to the body, and Colonel Lorne opened his eyes.

"They...something," Lorne stuttered, "Lightning...dead...all of them...dead."

Then he slumped back to the floor.

* * *

The doorbell let out an unwanted ring. Colonel John Sheppard lowered the volume on the football game he was watching and hurried to the door. He tripped over a discarded shoe and nearly fell to the ground

_Very graceful, Sheppard,_ He thought to himself, _no wonder you don't have a girlfriend_.

John opened the door and saw the familiar sight of an Air Force officer dressed in a blue uniform.

"What do you want?"

"Sir, I'm here to tell you that General Landry wants to see you in his office within 24 hours."

* * *

The next day, John found in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado knocking on General Landry's door. It's not everyday you get a call from the commander of the secret program called Stargate Command.

"Come in," Landry called from inside.

"General," John greeted.

"Colonel, have a seat," Landry beckoned.

John obeyed, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm dying to know why I'm here."

"We might have a problem on Atlantis."

John raised an eyebrow, "We might?"

"Lt. Colonel Lorne retruned from an assignment muttering strange things, "Landry explained, "We are concerned that a new enemy has come to the Pegasus galaxy. I'm sending you back to Atlantis."

"Back to Atlantis?" John repeated, a little stunned, "When do I leave?"

"As soon as you're packed," Landry replied, "Dismissed"

* * *

"We have reached Atlantis, Colonel," General Caldwell, commander of the _Daedalus_ informed John.

"Thanks," John said. He could still see the hint of a scowl on the General's face. He never got what he wanted, and that was to be Miliatry Commander of Atlantis. John wasn't even that anymore, but still he couldn't help but give the General a smirk.

"Atalantis, this is General Caldwell of the _Daedalus_, do you copy?"

"We read you, General."

"I'm sending you the passenger Colonel John Sheppard, are you ready?"

"Yes, we are, send him down."

Caldwell turned back to John, "Are you ready, Colonel?"

John nodded, and then gave a wave as the transport beam took him, "Adios, General."

Caldwell could only frown.

John materialized in the gateroom on Atlantis. He looked around and smiled at al the familiar sights. He looked behind him and saw the Stargate in all its glory. _I've got a lot of good memories here,_ then his eyes fell on a familiar office, not far from the control room, _and a lot of bad ones._

"John?" a voice form the past spoke in surprise.

John smiled, "Hey Rodney."

Rodney walked over, and John backed away, "You hug me, you're dead McKay."

"Right, I wasn't even thinking of it."

"That's good to know," John turned his attention to the man approuching them, "General Carver?"

"Yes, Colonel Sheppard, I presume?"

"Yep, that'd be me."

"Glad to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from an old friend we share," Carver said.

"Really, who?" John asked, trying to think of someone who would know this guy.

Carver ignored the question, "Would you like to see, Colonel Lorne?"

"Yes, sir," John said, and followed the General to the infirmiry.

* * *

John followed the General, and glanced around the corridors. Everything was the same as he left it. For the past three years he had strived to make his fifth floor apartment a home, and he had only spent five minutes back and he already felt like he had come home. John could finally see the infirmiry. _I only spent about half of those two years in there_, John thought with a smile. He could see Dr. Beckett in his white coat, leaning over his patient.

"Ah, General," The scottish man greeted, he smiled brightly when he saw his next visitor, "Colonel Sheppared, fancy seeing you again."

"Like wise," John smiled back, "How is he?" He gestured to Lorne.

"He should be fine, but I must say I've seen a lot of things working here, and this has to be one of the strangest."

"You mean me having a giant bug stuck to my neck wasn't weird enough?" John asked.

"I thought you never wanted to talk about that?" Carson teased.

"Yeah well," John chuckled, "I figured turning into a bug was even worse."

Beckett laughed at that, "Well the Colonel's injuries were consistant with minor burns from electical shock."

"How is that strange?" John asked.

"Because these burns don't consist with any technology we've come across, not even Wraith," Beckett explained, "It's as if he was struck by lightning."

"Well that's not something that happens everyday," John remarked, "He awake?"

"Yes, Colonel," Lorne said weakly.

"Hey, Lt. Colonel," John siad with a smile, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We got to Chioda," Lorne began, "We didn't see anybody. As we neared the village...lightning...it came out of no where. We ran...we were dropping like flies. I made it to the gate, after I dialed in...I got struck. I can't remember after that."

"That's alright," John said, "You did good. Now get better, that's an order."

Lorne smiled, "Yes sir."

Carver had returned to the Control Room while John was speaking to Lorne. John arrived as the General was having a discussion with Dr. Zalenka.

Rodney came up to him, "I'm glad your back."

"You miss me that much?" John teased.

"It's just that ever since the Wraith threat has been dissolved I have been so incredibly bored!" Rodney whined, "I mean I actually missed the gun fights and bombs exploding, and nearly getting my head shot off.."

"Really?" John asked, very surprised.

"Yes, hard to believe?"

"Extremely."

Carver walked over to John, "Sorry about that, did you learn anything from Colonel Lorne?"

"Yes, there is definatley a new threat out there," John said, "General, requesting permission to recover my team."

"Done, but I would ask them first."

John turned his head, "Rodney?"

"I'm in."

"Good, where can I find Teyla and Ronon?"

"I wasn't here when they left," Carver siad, "You will have to ask Dr. McKay that."

"So where are they Rodney?"

"Uh, slight problem."

"Rodney, please don't tell me I have to got to every planet on the data base," John begged, "Please don't tell me..."

"You don't have to run through the entire data base."

"Phew," John sighed, "So what's the problem?"

"Well, we gave Teyla and Ronon a list of worlds where their people can relocate," Rodney handed him five pieces of paper, "And here it is."

John flipped through it, "So I have to go to everyone of these worlds looking for them."

"Well, technically...yes."

John shoved the papers into Rodney's hands, "So good being home," He said sardonically.

* * *

"We're never going to find them," John complained as he swated a large bush.

"Well, they have to be on this list, so we will find them...eventually."

"This is like our fiftieth planet!"

"It's only been our fifth," Rodney said.

"Well it feels like fifty," John grumbled.

A man, carrying two small birds stepped out of the bushes. He seemed startled to see them, but he smiled.

"Welcome to Fithor, I am Hysten."

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard," John said,"And this is Rodney McKay."

"Sheppard?" The man repeated, "the Colonel Sheppard?"

"Uh...yes."

Hysten got very excited, "I have heard so much about you. We of Fithor are forever in your debt for saving us from the Wraith."

"That's nice," John said, "We're looking for our friends. Do you know where the Athosians or Satedans relocated?"

"You mean Ateda."

"A what?" John asked.

"Ateda," Hysten repeated, " 'tis where the Athosians and the Satedans came to form their own world. We are friends with the Atedans."

"So they are living in one community?" Rodney asked.

"Yes."

"Do you happen to have the address for their world?" John asked.

"No, but Kyan, our leader does," Hysten said, "I will take you to him."

* * *

John and Rodney found themselves on a temperate planet, trees and grass, not unlike Earth. _So this is Ateda_, John thought as he looked around. He still couldn't get over the fact that the Athosians had decided to live with the Satedans. _They're like night and day,_ he thought.

"Take your hands off your weapons and tell me who you are and why your here." A voice said breaking John's thoughts. There stood a boy probably around fifteen holding a rather large gun. John decided not to take any risks.

"We're not here to hurt anyone, we're just looking for friends," John told the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard and this is..."

"Dr. Mckay?" The boy finished, "Colonel Sheppard?"

John looked at Rodney, "Yes that's us."

The boy lowered his gun and was grinning, "I can't believe it, I never thought I would see you again! Remember me, I'm Jinto!"

Now John was the one smiling, "Jinto, well you certaintly got taller."

"Yes sir, my father says that if I don't stop growing he's going to have to build a higher roof."

John laughed, "Well Jinto do you know where Teyla and Ronon are?"

"Of course, I can take you to them, I know they will be happy to see you."

Jinto led them down a path to a place that served as a town. There were several houses and tents set up, even a few markets. John saw many Athosians and Satedans talking and working together, that was when he asked Jinto a questions.

"How did this happen, the Athosians and the Satedans."

"It just did, we were traveling together trying to find a suitable world to live on, friends were made. And since Teyla was such good friends with Ronon, things just came together."

"Ok." John said nodding his head.

Jinto led them to a large building, John guessed it was the place where everything was decided, "They should be in there," Jinto said, "But I have to go now, I still have to finish my post."

"Ok, see you around Jinto." John said and he and Rodney turned to the door, "What was that?" John asked him.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"That! You hardley said anything to him, that was Jinto."

"I know who Jinto is."

"Yes but you should at least talk to him, we knew him pretty well."

"You knew him pretty well, I didn't have time to talk to the Athosian children."

"You never had time for any children."

"That's not true, I'm very good with kids."

John rolled his eyes, "Just keep telling yourself that Rodney." John then opened the door, and there was a rather large room, John guessed to accomidate a lot of people when important things needed to be decided. A young woman was in there and with a simple question of where their friends were, they were led to another room much smalled and sitting down at the table papers spread every where, were their two friends. Teyla was arguing with Ronon, probably about some issue like food productivity, Ronon was the first to spot them. When Teyla saw that Ronon was smiling at something, she turned her head and was pleasantly surprised.

"Colonel!" She said with a huge smile on her face, she and Ronon got up and walked over to greet their friends, "I didn't know if you would come back." She admitted, hugging him. She then hugged Rodney in turn while John turned to Ronon, "Looks like you guys have been doing good."

Ronon smiled, "More than you know. How have you been?"

"Not to much has happened, I am now a full Colonel but that's about it."

"And you Dr. Mckay?" Teyla asked.

"Oh well I have been on Atlantis conducting many experiments, one in particular dealing with the energy is the life sense detectors. Fascinating, let me tell you about what I found..."

John stopped him, "Maybe later Rodney, we've got other things that we have to talk about." He looked at Teyla and Ronon, "We didn't just come here to see old friends, we came because Colonel Lorne was hurt on a mission, we believe it was by some people who use lightnening."

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other and it was obvious to John that they knew something, "We have been recieving word from our allies," Teyla admitted, "They have been talking about a race that can use lightnening."

"And we've lost contacts with others." Ronon also said.

"You believe it may be another race that wants to take over the galaxy?" John asked. Teyla and Ronon looked at each other as if seeing if the other agreed before turning to John and nodding their heads.

"That's what we are thinking too," John told them, "In fact we came here to see if you would like to join the team?"

Once again Teyla turned to Ronon, they both smiled, "We would love to help." Teyla said.

"Great!" John said, "Now lets talk about something happier, lets talk about you and your people, you know catch up." John didn't know what was going on but the way they kept looking at each other as if they needed to see if the other agreed, it was making him curious.

"Yes," Rodney continued, "John asked Jinto earlier but why did your people join together?"

Teyla smiled, "As Jinto probably told you, it just happened, but it wasn't like we weren't supporting it."

Ronon finished, "But ultimately our people decided it, and other things." Ronon smiled at Teyla who smiled back, as if they were sharing a secret. John didn't like being left out in the loop, What was going on here?

It was then that an Athosian woman entered the room, "Teyla there is something of importance I need to talk to you about."

Teyla turned towards the woman, "If this is about the Cerian matter, I will have to talk with you later, my friends are here."

"No this concerns your wedding," It was then John and Rodney's eyes opened real wide and mouths dropped open.

"I'm sorry but I will talk with you later," Teyla told the woman. After she left she turned back to her friends.

"Teyla, you're getting married?" John asked really surprised.

"Actually," Ronon said smiling at Teyla, "We're getting married."

"What," John asked, he turned to Rodney, "Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"How was I supposed to know they were getting married, I'm just as shocked as you are!"

Teyla's lips were twitching at the ensuing argument, "Nothing happened until after the Wraith were destroyed." She admitted and John and Rodney stopped arguing over which one knew about it first.

"Well then," John said remembering his manners, "I guess I should say congratulations, I'm really happy for you."

"I am too," Rodney pipped in.

Teyla smiled, "As are we," She was standing next to Ronon, her arm around his waist, his around her shoulders, just like a couple. John smiled at them, _they really do make a great couple, I wonder why I didn't see it before? _

* * *

After they returned to Atlantis, John was walking to General Carver's office. He stopped to stare at a familiar one next door to the General's. It was dark, and the desk stood lonely, with no trinkets to brighten it's gloom. _Don't go there, John,_ He warned himself, _just turn away and forget about her._ He chuckled to himself, "Fat chance of that happening."

"Colonel? Is that you?" Carver called from his office.

"Uh, Yes sir," John answered. He entered the General's office, giving him a quick salute.

"You've returned," Carver stated, "Did you find the rest of your team?"

"Yes, sir," John said, "They have all agreed to rejoin."

"Excellent," Carver said, "I will have a mission for you as soon as possible."

"Sir, I beleive my team should go to Chioda."

Carver put down his pencil, and leaned back in his chair, "Explain."

"Well, this is the only planet where we know that a new enemy is located," John said, "In order to beat these bad boys, we gotta learn about them."

"I understand," Carver said, "But, I also understand that all of Colonel Lorne's team is dead."

"Yes, that is true sir, but we won't be going in blind this time," John explained, "My team and I will take every precaution necessary."

Carver purserd his lips and thought for a few moments, "Fine then, you have a go."

John smiled, "Thank you sir." And then walked out.This time he ignored the empty office across the hall.

* * *

Teyla stood before the familiar door a smile graceing her lips. It was strange to be back here on Atlantis, back with old friends seeing things changed about them. John was not as cheerful as he used to be, Rodney was probably the only one who hadn't changed. And Ronon, well things were very different there. Yes things had changed and that was the reason she was smiling. She knocked on the door and soon afterwards Ronon opened it.

"Hi," She told him,"I just...I was..." _This is foolish,_ she thought,_ You're going to marry him, you shouldn't be this nervous around him._ But she was because Ronon was one of the happiest things that had happened to her, he gave her security, happiness and most important love. And like many people, when happiness is found, she didn't want it to leave. But he smiled at her and all of her fears went away.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked smiling at her, she walked into the room surveing her surroundings.

"It feels odd being back on Atlantis doesn't it?" She asked him, turning to look at her fiance.

"I know," He said walking towards her, "Everything is the same and yet completely different."

"Yes, I keep turning a corner and remember something that happened there." She told him, "Like the time we had to find Colonel Sheppard when he was infected with the Retro Virus."

"Don't remind me, "He groaned, "I hate that he kissed you before I did."

She smiled, _I should never had told him about that_, she thought. But she was also flattered, "He wasn't himself," She reminded him, "Besides I'm marrying you."

"That reminds me," He said walking even closer to her, "I've never kissed you on Atlantis." She smiled at that and he lowered his head to hers and it was an earthshattering kiss. Bringing to life the love and passion they both shared for each other.

They lay down on the bed continuing to let their lips show how they felt for each other. Her hands were in his hair and his were carressing her stomache. Things were definately heating up, that is until John said from the doorway, "Geez, get a room."

Ronon and Teyla nearly jumped out of their skins, "Colonel," Teyla began breathless, "What are you doing here."

"Watching something very entertaining." Ronon and Teyla looked at each other, both obviously embarrassed, John continued, "And to tell you that we're going to Chioda so you better get ready."

John began to walk away but stopped, "Oh and Ronon, next time, lock the door."

* * *

"Well, this doesn't look all that bad," John commented as the rest of his team stepped through the gate.

"Yes," Teyla said, "I'm a little surprised. I expected this place to be destroyed."

"So did I," Ronon said.

"Well aren't we all positive thinkers," Rodney commented as they made their way to the village.

"Rodney, is that the first time you've ever said a joke?" John asked.

"Of course not!" Rodney protested.

"Sorry, you just don't seem to joke that often."

"I happen to be a very funny person," Rodney said, "Back in college, I..."

"Shh," John cut him off.

"Don't shh me!"

"Shut up Rodney," He whispered fiercly, "I think I hear something." He cocked his P-90.

Everyone was silent for several moments as they strained to listen. A few patters of footsteps was all that could be heard at first. Voices came next, speaking in a strange language.

"Do guys know what they are saying?" John asked Teyla and Ronon.

"It is not a language I'm familiar with," Teyla whispered back.

"I've never heard of it," Ronon also said.

"Great," John muttered. He peaked an eye over the bushes. He could see three men with silver head plates, and pewter colored armor. He could see a large cannon like guns strapped to their backs, but other than that no weapons. One of them had a gold collar around his neck.

"There's only three of them," he said, "I think we can take them. On my signal," John said, "Ready. Go!"

All of them hopped out of the bushes, and fired. The bullets practically bounced off of their armor. The one with the collar gave them a smiled, and raised his hand. A bolt of white lightning shot from his palm and straight towards John. He rolled out of the way, and the bolt scorshed the earth where he stood.

"What the...," John said, "Get down!"

His team mates obeyed, as more bolts shot at them. John aimed his gun at the one who appeared to lead them, and fired. The shot hit him in the head, and the man crumbled to the ground. The other two stared in shock at what had just occured.

"Comuth gy Ogden," They said over and over. John frowned, completely confused.

"Look, we're not here for trouble," John siad, "We just..."

One of the men raised a palm and shocked John before he could finish. Everything went black.

* * *

To Be Continued

Preview for next chapter:

JOHN: Who are you

WOMAN: We are the Elemen.

RODNEY: Fire, water, earth, air...they control the Elements.

BECKETT: Their cell structure is amazing. A bullet can't penetrate their skin.

CARVER: You are sending a civilian leader, who?

A/N: Please tell us what you think.


	2. Homecoming part 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing, so how could we own Stargate: Atlantis?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Did I get this chapter out fast enough for you? Very little Shwier in this one but that is all about to change, next chapter soon!

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: There are some nice Teyla/Ronon scenes and even one done by Tinuviel. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Previously on Stargate: Return to Atlantis:

LANDRY: We might have a problem on Atlantis.

JOHN: So when do I leave

LORNE: Lightning...it came out of no where...we were dropping like flies.

JOHN: Requesting permission to recover my team.

JOHN: Teyla, you're getting married?

RONON: We're getting married.

JOHN: Look, we're not here for trouble, we just... is shocked by lightning

And now the conclusion...

* * *

Homcomeing Part 2

With a groan, John woke up in a dark room. "I feel like I got hit by a freight train," He muttered as he placed a hand to his pounding head.

"So do I," Rodney said through the darkness.

"Rodney?" John called, "Where are you?"

"Over here," He called to John's left, "Next to Teyla."

"Oh, now I see you," John said, as his eyes adjusted to the dark, "Where's Ronon?"

"Behind you," the the gruff Satedan replied.

"Good," John said, sitting up from the cold floor, "How is everybody?"

"My head is killing me," Rodney said.

"Mine too," Teyla said.

"Ronon?" John called.

"Same here."

"What the hell happened?" John asked.

"You were hit by lightning," Ronon said, "Teyla tried to get to you, but then she was hit, and then me."

"And then me," Rodney said.

"So why aren't we dead?" John asked.

"Those young soldiers couldn't kill a dwen bug," A voice from the door of the cell called.

Every eye turned to an older looking man with brown hair and a large mustache.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Gorson," he said, "They say you killed Ogden."

"You mean the guy with the helmet and the collar thing, yeah I killed him," John said.

"Ogden was our finest warrior."

"Oh, well I'm truly sorry," John replied dryly, "Give his family my regards."

Gorson opened the cell door all the way, and gestured for him to get out, "My lady wishes to speak with you."

"Oh, well I truly don't deserve that," John joked, "I mean I did kill Ogden."

Gorson raised a hand, and a needle of lightning struck the ground inches from John.

"Come now."

"Yeah, I think I'll go," John said, and scrambled to his feet. He cast a glance at his team, "Be nice." After he left the cell Gorson closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked through the halls of the building with Gorson close on his heels. The walls were decorated silver, with deep blue tapestries. The place held no warmth, and it sent shivers up his spine. Another creepy factor was that Gorson had red eyes. In fact those soldiers also had red eyes.

Gorson forced John to stop in front of a pale door with gold carvings engraved on it. He knocked on the door three times, and then it whipped open. John was shoved through alone, and the door closed with a bang!

Behind a light veil, somone rested comfortably in a cair. the shroud was pulled aside, and revealed a lovely young woman. She had golden hair that fell in waves to her waist, and she was clothed in a white gown with silver trimmings. Her ruby eyes smiled at John coldly. There seemed to be no warmth in them at all.

"You are not from around here," She said.

"No, I'm not from Chioda," John said, "Neither are you."

"You are correct," She said, "But what I meant was that you are not from this galaxy."

John shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The woman left her chair gracefully. She stroked John's sleeved arm-almost tenderly- and stopped at his shoulder. With great force, she tore the patch from his jacket. She held the patch in front of him; it was stitched with the point of orgin for Earth.

"This symbol is not on our Ring," She said, "Nor any Ring my kind have found." She flung the patch to the ground, "Who are you."

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard," He replied, "And who are you?"

She smiled cooly, "I am Rashina, lady of this now conquered world."

"Your kind," John said, "What are they?"

"We are the Elemen," She stated proudly, "the Masters of the Galaxies."

_Okay, John,_ He thought,_ This is your chance to learn about these guys. She's arrogant, arrogance is a weakness. use it. Elizabeth told you that once._

"You guys seem pretty impressive," John admitted, "I mean with the lightning thing. Is that some sort of technology?"

Rashina raised her hands, and bolts of lightning crackled the air above their heads.

"I'll take that as a no," John said, "Is that all you can do?"

With an icy smile, she pointed her finger to the ceiling, and, like a lighter, the finger was surrounded by a small flame, "My kind have lot's of powers," She siad, " Fire and lightning are the most common. There is also air, and water. Others can control the mind."

"Can you do that?"

"No," She said, moving to light a candle with her finger. She turned and flashed another cold smile, "Not yet."

* * *

Back on Atlantis General Carver was trying to act busy in order to forget that Sheppard's team was two hours late. _And all those times, I thought she had exaggerated._

"Sir," Lorne said, saluting to his commanding officer.

"Colonel, Dr. Beckett has cleared you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well what can I do for you?" Carver asked, straightening his paper's a little.

"I wanted to know if Colonel Sheppard's team has returned?" Lorne asked anxiously.

"No, I'm still anticipating thier return," Carver replied.

"Is their anything I can do?"

"No, Colonel," Carver replied, "I understand that Colonel Sheppard's team has a habit of pulling through out of the worst of situations. I trust they can get out of this one alone."

Lorne nodded, "Yes sir, you're right."

"You are dismissed, Colonel," Carver said, and went back to his paper work. _She told me countless times that Sheppard's team was a magnet for trouble, now I know she was right._

* * *

"This is bad, this is very very bad." Rodney said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We know Dr. Mckay," Teyla told him clearly annoyed, "we're going to get out of this."

"Easy for you to say, you have someone who can hold your hand and whisper everything is going to be alright," he exclaimed, "I'm a loner, I'm all by myself, no one cares about me. It's just me, myself, and I, that's right all by my lonesome."

"Mckay!" Ronon yelled.

"I'm just saying,"

"We heard." Teyla said icily, "Now rather than complain, please help us find a way out of here." Rodney opened his mouth as if to say something, "Now!" She raised her voice and Rodney closed his mouth.

Ronon looked around the cell and saw the guard outside, Teyla followed his eyes. He turned to her, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

John was still in the room with Rashina who continued to stare at him with her cold smile. It was amazing how a person who could control fire, but had no warmth in their smile.

"So what do you want with me?" John asked.

"You interest me."

"You have no idea how dirty that sounded," John joked to himself. Even when his life was on the line, his sense of humor never died.

"I was not thinking about taking you as a lover," Rashina stated.

"Well that's a relief."

"You killed one of my finest men," She said, "For a person who knows nothing of our kind, that is extrordinary."

"Lucky shot, I guess," John said.

"Yes, well luck will not be with you now."

"My people recently destroyed these people called the Wraith," John said, "They were killing people for food. Are you here in order to survive?"

"No," Rashina said, "my people are warriors. We travel from galaxy to galaxy in order spread our ruling. We have come to conquer this galaxy," She smiled again, "Yours will be next."

* * *

Coruun was in a cheerful mood due to Ogden's death. Now that the first warrior was dead, he, the second, was now first. Gorson would have to pay more attention to him. _Soon I won't be posted in front of the cell block. Soon I will pass Ogden's skills._

"Help!" a female voice called from the last cell.

Coruun knew only a little of the language of this galaxy, but he knew enough to understand. He had been informed to aid all of their prisoners, too keep them in their best health before their executions. He walked toawrds the cell, and opened the door a crack.

"What is problem?"

"He is sick," the woman gestured to a man lying on the ground, "He may be dying."

Coruun opened he cell completeley to step inside. Foolishly, he never saw the big man waiting behind him.

Ronon clubbed the yound man with a heavy fist, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Not a smart guard," He commented.

"That's good news," Rodney, in perfect health, said getting up.

Ronon placed two fingers at the man's throat, "He's dead," He said in surprise, "That blow should have just knocked him out."

"Well maybe you hit harder than you though," Rodney suggested

"We need to find our weapons, and Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said.

"The weapons are probably near by," Ronon said, "And we better hurry to find Sheppard."

"Well then, let's stop chatting and get moving," Rodney said making his way towards to door."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

"My people are conqueres," Rashina said, "It is our way. Only the strong may survive, the weak must die."

"You see, my people disagree with that."

"Then your people will be the first to die."

She stepped up to him, only a breath away, and ran her fingers down his cheek, "Where are you from?" She asked, "Tell me everything, and I will give you everything you desire. You will be my only beloved, I will give you everything you have allways wanted."

Here he was, a beautiful woman begging for him to admit to her where he is from, and in exchange she would give him every pleasure he wanted. Yeah sure, like he was going to fall for that.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work on me," He said.

Her expression changed from sensual, to anger, "You will regret this."

She raised he palm, but John slapped it aside, the bolt of lightning struck the wall, and sent chunks of it to the ground. Rashina shreiked and rage, and sent a fireball straight towards him. He fell to the ground, the flame missing him by inches. Suddenly, gunshots sounded from the door, and Rashina was thrown back with eachs shot until she fell to the ground.

John climbed to his feet, "Thanks guys," He said to his team, as Teyla handed him his P-90, "We've got problems."

"Yeah, we saw the fire action," Rodney said.

"Oh, well that's good," John said, "Let's get out of here before I'm barbeque again."

The team left Rashina lying on the ground, her body sprawled on the ground. After the last of them left, and the door closed to signal their departure. Rashina opened her eyes, and smiled. Colonel Sheppard was in for a surprise...and a painful death.

* * *

So anybody know the way out of here?' John asked as they scanned the corridors for Elemen.

"Yes, I picked up a map on the way to find you," Rodney commented.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Rodney."

"Well why does it work for you?"

"You gotta pick your moments," John replied, He paused, and signaled all of them to stop. A small troop of young Elemen passed by, not noticing the escapees. He pointed to the direction the soldiers had come from, "Go, go!"

They scrambled towards the exit, that is until Gorson and three other Elemen came up in front of them. John ducked into a side hall before Gorson saw him, but the ret of his team was stuck.

"I must congratulate you on your escape," Gorson complimented them, "Where is Colonel Sheppard."

His team looked around for him. Teyla spoke first, "We never found him."

Gorson smiled, "My lady says otherwise."

John nearly dropped his gun.

"We were sepearted," Ronon said, "Not long after we found him."

"Fuwe hu," Gorson told two of his men, and they moved past the three prisoners to search farther down the hall, passing John's hiding spot.

"The rest of you, come with me," He said, and the other Elemen pushed them to follow. They were allowed to keep their weapons.

John stealthly followed a short distance behind. _The fire lady has to be dead,_ He thought, _Teyla released a whole clip in her._

Gorson led them to the outdoors, where Rashina was waiting for them under a tree to pretect her pale skin from the sun. She flashed them her cold smile, "You thought I was dead? I'm not human, I can't be killed by your weapons."

John, from the shadows of the fort, cocked his P-90.

Rashina raised her palm, ready to trun them all into ashes. A single shot fired, and her face went blank. Rashina crumpled to the ground, and didn't move. Gorson moved, not to help her, but merely to see if she was dead. He didn't care at all that his leader was dead, John seized the moment.

"Shoot them in the head!" He cried, and his team raised their guns and fired at Gorson and the other Elemen.

John ran up to his team, "That's the way to kill them," He said, "The others will come soon, grab her and let's go."

"What?" Rodney protested, "Grab the body are you crazy!"

"We have to find out more about these guys," John said, "She's more advanced than the others. Beckett needs to examine her so we can learn how they can do their magic tricks."

Ronon picked up the limp Rashina and flung her over his shoulder. "We should go," Teyla said, standing beside her betrothed.

"Right, and we better hurry," He pointed to the horde of Elemen coming out of the training feilds and straight towards them. '

Without a second glance the team raced towards the direction of the Stargate. Luckily, the Elemen hold wasn't far from where they fell unconcious so thye picked up thier bearings fast. However, a small army of Elemen was gaining on them. The team dodged bushes and ducked under tree limbs. They weaved in and out of the brush to slow their pursuers down. When the Stargate appeared, John nearly prayed for thanks.

"Rodney, dial Atlantis!" He yelled. Rodney in all seven chevrons while John punched in his IDC.

When the wormhole engaged John yelled into his radio, "This Sheppard, we're coming in hot."

"We read you, Colonel," General Carver came in.

"Go!" He said, as he and his team jumped through the gate.

All of ran out into the safety of the gateroom seconds later, "Activate the shield." Carver ordered.

The sheild covered the inner circle of the gate. Several thwaks struck it as some of the soldiers who had followed them met their fate.With a whine, the Stargate closed, allowing no more passengers to come through.

"Colonel what is that?" Carver asked from the control room pointing to the body Ronon carried.

"That is our new enemy," John said, "Meet the Elemen."

* * *

A few hours later, John had checked out from Dr. Beckett, and taken a much needed shower. He changed into his casual uniform, and left to the debreifing. Teyla and Ronon were already their, and enjoying the fact that they were alone. Teyla was playfully stroking Ronon's arm. Ronon smiled and wrapped his arm around her. John ducked behind the door, and waited until their lips were nearly touching.

"Ew, PDA!" He rang out in a cheerfully loud voice. Teyla and Ronon jumped in their seats.

"Score two for, Sheppard," John pumped the air, "Yes!"

Teyla blushed with embarrasment, while Ronon looked like he was dreaming up about 50,000 ways to kill his commander.

Carver cleared his throat from behind John, "Are you finished?"

John ducked his head sheepishly, "Yes, sir."

"Good," He said, and entered the conference room. Rodney came running in from behind him.

"Let's get started then," Carver said taking a seat.

The team recapped their mission to the General, explaining the new danger they faced.

"What can you tell me about these Elemen?" Carver asked when they were through.

"Well the one Beckett's looking at shot lighting from her hands and threw fireballs at me," John said

"What else?"

"Well she took a shine to me and started yabbering about her people. Said that they were conqueres, that they could control lightning, fire, water, earth and the really nasty ones could control the minds."

"Say that again," Rodney said.

"Fire, lightning, water, earth and the mind."

"They control the elements," Rodney stated.

"You're just figuring that out?"

"This could be bad," Rodney said, "I mena we can't protect outselves from fire, or lightning on missions. And what's to stop them from whipping up a tornando, or make an eartquake. And if we meet thos bad ones, they could peel into our minds and learn everything they need to know about Atlantis."

"So what do you want us to do?" John asked, "Pull out and leave everyone to fend for themselves?"

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts."

"Well we all knew the risks when we signed on," John said.

"Is there anythig else about them?" Carver asked.

"Yeah, we shot her, and she didn't die."

"Then how'd you kill her."

"I shot her."

Carver raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, Teyla fired at her, and somehow she survived. I got her in the head, and she bit the dust. I don't get that."

"Perhaps Dr. Beckett will have some answers," Carver got up, "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

After the meeting John went directly to Carson's lab. He wanted to find some answers, and get a few things off his mind. _Stay off that path, Sheppard, you remember what happened. Just forget about her and move on._

"Evening, Doc," John greeted when he walked in.

"Colonel," Carson said, looking up from his clipboard.

"I was wondering if you had finished the autopsy?"

"Just finishing my report," Carson answered with a smile.

John noticed something winking on Carson's ring finger, "Does that ring mean what I think it means?"

Carson looked at his left hand and smiled, "Going on two years."

"Cadman?"

Carson nodded.

"That's great," John said, "the only other person single here is Rodney and Carver."

"The General is engaged."

"Oh so that just leaves me and Rodney," John said, "Guess I'll have to start a Bachelor's Club."

"Laura and I could introduce you to some very lovely ladies," Carson suggested.

"Nah, don't take hand me downs," John said.

"You know we all used to think that you and Dr..."

"So what about the autposy?" John said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, well I examined her insides, and they are just like ours, however her cells are remarkably diffrent. They have a much larger nucleus and other substances I've never seen before. That may account for her powers," Carson explained.

"What about her surviving about ten shots to the chest?"

"Ah, her skin is much thicker, and tougher than our own," Carson said,"Remember Superman? It's similar to that."

"What about her head?"

"The bullet never penetrated the skin. She died because her skull was shattered. Their craniums are very fragile, and if something with the velocity of a bullet or even a hard bump on the head, and it's crushed like an eggshell."

"Ouch," John replied.

"I can't account for all their powers, because I can't examin their brainwaves," Carson said, "But I would assume that they would be quite diffrent from our own."

"Got it, Doc," John siad, "Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome, Colonel."

John left and returned to his room to try and get some sleep, but it wouldn't come. The knowledge that they faced a very poweful enemy kept him up, and the fact that someone from the very distant past refused to stay buried.

* * *

Teyla and Ronon were walking towards their rooms, neither speaking, content to be just in the presence of the one they loved. They stopped when they reached the doorway to Ronon's room, Teyla turned to her fiance, "That was an interesting mission."

He smiled at her, "Indeed."

"And here I was talking about how different everything was," She laughed, "then we have a mission that is just like before."

He looked confused, "Last time we were fighting the Wraith now we're fighting the Elemen. How is it the same?"

"All of us were there, you, me, Dr. Mckay, Colonel Sheppard..."

Ronon groaned, "Don't mention his name, he's interrupted us twice, I could've killed him." He joked.

Teyla got a sweet seductive smile on her face and leaned in close to him whispering, "Well he isn't here now." And she softly kissed him on the lips, he pulled her closer for a more passionate one. She moaned softly when his lips traveled down her throat, "Ronon, we're in the hall way."

He smiled at her knowingly and led her inside the room, and this time he locked the door.

* * *

In the gateroom, the Stargate lay opened to allow any passengers through. But no one was coming. Instead in the control room, among the various operators and tech crew, General Carver was talking on his headset. No concern was on the open Stargate. It had been turned on for this purpose.

"General Landry, I understand," Carver said, "I knew it was only a matter of time before the President decided on a new commander." A pause in the conversation lasted for a few seconds, "A civilian? Who?"

* * *

In the next chapter...

CARVER: The President has decided on a new civilian commander. I believe most of you have met Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

JOHN: Oh crap.

JOHN: I would suggest you listen to me.

ELIZABETH: Listen to what!

CARVER: Do you have a problem with my fiance?

JOHN: Fiance?

LAURA: How did you and Ronon get together?

RODNEY: What happened between you and Elizabeth?

JOHN: That's between me and her.

A/N: Oh, thriller for next one. And the mystery will be set, what happened between John and Elizabeth? Stay tuned, and R&R.


	3. Commander and Cheif

Disclaimer: Stargate is a Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV show, and our fantasy of owning it is not real.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Okay Shweir fans, half the time in this chap you're gonna want to shoot me, and the next half you're gonna love me. Trust me, I pounded on the keyboard more than once writing this fic, so it pains me to have Elizabeth with another guy too.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey guys, you Teyla/Dex fans will have a treat this chapter when you guys find out how they got together and how they got engaged. This chappie was fun to write and Lizzie returns to Atlantis.

* * *

Commander and Chief

"I'm just saying that, all in all, I've been closer to both of them, so that's why they are going to name their first kid after me," John calmly explained to Rodney and Lorne as they headed to the conferance room.

"Yes, well if it hadn't been for me, they would be dead for about fifty times, and then they wouldn't be getting married," Rodney protested valiantly, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh please, Rodney," John grinned, "I've saved your Canadian butt a million times."

"Why are you even discussing this?" Lorne questioned, as they walked into the room, "Teyla's not even pregnant. Besides, they'll name their kid after me."

"Oh yeah, right," John rolled his eyes, "Look..."

At that moment all three men saw the stunned expressions of Teyla and Ronon, who had already arrived to the conferance room.

"Oh hey, guys," John greeted them, "Can you tell these two knuckle heads that you are gonna name your first child after me."

"No, would you please inform the Colonel that I, your best friend, will be the namesake of your child," Rodney stated.

"Colonel," Teyla began, "Doctor, why is this a discussion? We are not yet married."

"Oh well, we're just planning ahead," John said.

"Yeah, I mean you guys have discussed kids right?" Rodney asked.

"We were going to wait a while before starting a family," Ronon said.

"Well, you can't always plan these things," John said with a smile, "After all, sometimes those little guys just work their way up there."

Lorne started laughing like a maniac at that, while Rodney looked disgusted, and Teyla and Ronon both looked confused.

"You...don't want...an...explanation," Lorne said between laughs.

Rodney cleared his throat, "The General's here."

Immediatley all of them took their seats, along with the rest of the senior personell. Carver walked in with a file under his arm, and placed it on the table, but didn't sit down, "I'm glad you're all here, I have some very important news. The President has decided that since Atlantis is once again a fully operational base, a new civilian commander will be in charge."

"Really?" John asked, "Who?"

Carver continued, "I believe most of you have met Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

John hung his head to where it nearly touched the table, "Oh crap."

She walked in then, dressed in her traditional uniform jacket, unbuttoned and revealing her red shirt. Her curly brown hair was the same length, and framed her lovely face in exaclty the same way. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Thank you, General Carver," She flashed him a warm smile, "It's good to be back here," Elizabeth's gaze was on her new subordinates, and her old ones. John tried not look at her, but his eyes betrayed them. Not once did she give him a glance.

"I reconize many of you, and the rest I'm sure I'll get to know you in time." She gazed at all of them, except one, "We find ourselves back in a troubling situation. A new enemy has come to the Pegasus galaxy, one we know little about. However, I am confidante in our ability to defeat them. Now I don't want to bore you with a speech, and I'm anxious to suppress this threat," She took a seat at the head of the table, while Carver sat on her left, "Now what new information to do you have to tell me?"

"How about that they are called the Elemen," John spoke up. He was sick and tired of her ignoring him, and at least wanted to meet her eyes again.

It worked, his hazel eyes met her fiery emerald green ones. Three years ago, they had held a stony anger in them when they last met, and now they still did.

"Colonel Sheppard," She said, he could feel the the ice in her voice, "You have something to say?"

"Yeah I do," _You're playing with fire, John, get out while you still can._ "That was a good speech you just gave, but it doesn't deteriorate from the danger. The Elemen aren't like the Wraith, they aren't doing this to survive, they just want this galaxy for the sake of taking it."

"I read your report Colonel," Elizabeth said, "I know all about that."

_She actually read the report, she didn't throw it in a fire, or attatch explosives to it?_ John thought for a second, but for just a second, then he remembered what happened, and the anger that fueled him again came back, full throttle, "No I don't think you do," He disagreed, "These Elemen are smart, and cold-blooded. I killed their head honcho right in front of them, and they didn't bat an eyelash, so I would suggest you listen to me."

"Listen to what!" She asked, forcefully, "Do you already have a plan to defeat them? Is there some weapon or technology that will help us?"

John took a deep breath. She was too good at this game, "No."

"Then from what I can see, Colonel, there is nothing to listen to from you," With that, she turned her attention to Dr. Beckett, and began to ask about the autopsy on the Elemen female John had killed.

Unable to believe that she had just dismissed him like that, John leapt from the table and stormed out of the room. She never gave him a second glance.

_Why her?_ He asked himself_ Is fate trying to play a joke on me? Out of hundreds of people who could fit this job, why did it have to be her?_

_Because she's the best,_ a little voice he had happily ignored for three years resurfaced, _Because even though you hate her, you still care._

"You left that room pretty fast, Colonel," Carver came up from behind him, matching his pace.

"What was the point in sticking around?" John replied, "It's not like she'd listen."

"Do you have a problem with my fiance?"

John stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around to face the General,"Fiance?"

"Yes," Carver said, "Elizabeth and I have been seeing each other for nearly three years."

Now John felt like he'd been punched int he stomach. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He'd thought about a lot of situations that could have happened if they had met again. From shooting each other, to ending up between the sheets, but never this. Never the thought that she would have found someone, while he never had. His anger had returned when he saw her, but so had his feelings. Those feelings that had refused to die. Those feelings that were aflame now.

"So..so you know her?' John asked, stupidly.

"Yes, I do, Colonel."

"And she..."

"She has informed me of the situation between you two, and I agree with her 100."

"Of course you would," John scoffed.

"He would what?" Elizabeth asked, coming up beside Carver, apparently the breifing was over. The General smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. At that, John felt a shot of fire shot through his veins. It wasn't fair! How could she move on as if nothing had happened! There had never been anythng official between her and John, but he had been certain that somehting had been there. Now she was with him, the new Military Commander. She had completely forgotten about John, while he had continued to dream about her.

"Nothing, Dr. Weir," John replied, "I was just having a conversation with your fiance."

Elizabeth was surprised that he knew. Richard must have told him. A wave of guilt washed over her for not telling him herself, but she banished it before he could see it mirrored in her eyes. She wouldn't feel sorry for him, she would never allow for that to happen. Because if she could feel guilty, she just might...

"Did you know that Teyla and Ronon are getting married too?" John asked.

"No, I was unaware of that," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe you could have a double wedding," John suggested. His tone didn't suggest any humor at all. "Congratulations, you two really deserve each other!"

For the second time that same hour, John stormed away from her.

Carver shook his head and began to leave, pulling Elizabeth with him, "Let's go."

Elizabeth watched John's retreating form, and wondered if she should follow him, but Richard was already leading her in the opposite direction. She couldn't be certain, but she thought that in his stormy eyes she had seen...pain.

* * *

Teyla was relieved that they had no missions planned for that day. She wandered the familiar halls of Atlantis, until she found herself outside of an office. Inside, Elizabeth Weir was hard at work at her desk. Teyla smiled at the familiar sight. It was good to have her back, it was also good to have some female companionship.

"Dr. Weir," Teyla said walking in, "I wasn't able to talk to you earlier, I just wanted to say I'm glad you're back."

"Teyla, thank you," Elizabeth smiled, "It's good to see you again."

Teyla sat down in the seat across from Elizabeth's desk, "I heard that you are betrothed to General Carver, congratulations."

_Hm, I've never heard anyone call it quite like that, _"Well thank you, how did you find out?"

"Colonel Sheppard told Colonel Lorne, who told Dr. Mckay, who told Ronon and he told me,"

Elizabeth shook her head, "News travels fast."

Teyla smiled, "Well Colonel Sheppard didn't exactley tell Colonel Lorne, he more of complained about it." She saw the look of confusion on her face, "He didn't seem happy about it," Teyla confessed.

Elizabeth sighed, "Well he didn't exactly find out in the way I had planned." She stared at the face of her laptop sadly and then closed, "Well on to better news, I have heard that you have a fiance as well, in fact I should tell you congratulations." Teyla's smile glowed, "You and Ronon, When did this happen?"

"A little over two years ago, he asked me to marry him last year."  
Elizabeth smiled at Teyla, "When's the date?"

"In a few weeks,"

"Are you getting excited?"

"Yes," Teyla admitted, "and a little nervous. What about you?"

"Oh, well not for a while, I mean I just got here and we're in another galaxy."

Teyla nodded, "I see, but I'm certain things will turn out alright."

"I hope so, " Elizabeth said sadly. The way she said it Teyla knew it was not her relationship with General Carver that Dr. Weir was thinking about. Teyla also remembered the way Colonel Lorne said that Colonel Sheppard had reacted. It was then Teyla knew one thing, that there were definate feelings between them, but they were both to proud to admit it.

* * *

While Teyla and Elizabeth were having a pleasant conversation in Elizabeth's office, John was sitting bored in Rodney's lab. He was throwing a tennis ball against the wall, trying to be busy. The steady, bump, bump, bump against the wall was driving Rodney insane.

"How'd you think she met him?" John asked.

"I don't know," Rodney said, as he peered at some Ancient trinket.

Bump...,bump...,bump.

"Do you think he loves her?"

"I don't know."

Bump...,bump...,bump.

"Do you think she loves him?"

Bump...,bump...,bump.

"I don't know," Rodney said, getting tense.

Bump...,bump...,bump.

"Do you think..."

"I...don't...know!" Rodney said, jumping out of his seat, "I don't know, I don't know! I haven't seen her in three years, I don't know!" He snatched the ball out of John's hands, and flung it down the hall.

"Geeze, Rodney," John said, "Calm down."

"Calm down!" Rodney reapeated, "Calm down! Here you are sitting here, whining, and groaning and asking me stupid questions about Elizabeth's engagement, and you are telling me to calm down!"

"I'm not whining!"

"Rodney, how'd they meet?" Rodney said in a high pitched voice, "Do you think she loves him? Do you think..."

"I get it, Rodney," John cut him off, "It's just...it hurts you know?"

"Uh, well no not exactly, I've never been in your situation."

"What situation?" John asked.

"Well, I mean I've never been in love with someone, and have them get engaged to someone else."

John leapt to his feet, "What are you talking about?"

"You, we're talking about you," Rodney said.

"I'm aware of that," John said, "Please say what you just said about the word love again."

"I said that I've never been in the situation like you are in now," Rodney said, "You know, cause you're in love with Elizabeth..."

"Stop right there," John held up a hand, "I'm not in love with Elizabeth."

"Oh please, Colonel, it was the worst kept secret then and it still is now, everyone knows that you have the hots for Elizabeth."

"I...I...I...," John stuttered, "I'm shocked, I'm really shocked. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Hmm, Let me think," Rodney siad, "I had a front row seat when you wanted to tell her something important when that bug nearly sucked the life out of you. I heard you yell into that radio at Kolya to let her go right when he was about to kill her. There were about a dozen witnessess when you hugged her after your suicide stunt. You gave her a gift for her birthday, and do I have to continue?"

"No," John said, "That...they...those things don't mean anything."

"You know I should just go talk to Elizabeth," Rodney said, "At least she doesn't live in denial."

"I'm not living in denial!"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt," Rodney sang.

"Oh how original," John rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I never want to see another box again," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. She was busy unpacking her things, and it seemed that everytime she unpacked one box, ten more took it's place.

She picked up a heavy box of some of her books and reached to place it on the top shelf of her closet. She stood on tip-toe, but she couldn't push it onto the shelf.

She felt someone come up from behind her and shove the box into place. Immediatley her senses detected who it was.

It felt strange to have John so close again. Her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his warm breath in her ear. The few seconds that their bodies touched, seemed to last forever. Her heart ran it's marathon course, something it hadn't done in three years. Not even when she met Richard.

Elizabeth quickly moved out of his proximity. If she stayed too close, too long, her face would flush, and everything would come flooding back. Everything. She couldn't have herself think about those feelings again.

"Hey, I don't have the plague or anything," John said, slightly offended, "I'm just trying to help."

"If I wanted your help I would have asked for it," Elizabeth replied snarkly. Her anger would hide her trembling hands.

"Well sorry," John rolled his eyes. His apology was insincere.

"It's alright," Elizabeth replied softly, her anger dissolving. Now John cooled his anger. Seeing her standing there, with her head down, not meeting his eyes was hard on him. He'd wrestled with himself, trying to accept that he couldn't possibly be jealous of Carver, and he had failed. When he had seen her stretch out to put away that box had been more than enough to drive his senses wild. Rodney had been right.

An uncomforatable silence rested between them for several moments. "So here we are," John said, sounding like a dunce, "Back on Atlantis."

"I never thought I would see this place again," Elizabeth confessed.

"Yeah, me neither," John looked down, and then back into her eyes, "I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Right before we went back, you said you never wanted to see me again."

"Oh," Elizabeth ducked down again, "I...I didn't...really mean that," Elizabeth stammered. She had regreted saying that to him for three years. She looked back at him, concern etched in her lovely face, "John, can we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Work together, professionly," Elizabeth said, "A lot happened back then, and we left on horrible terms. We're going to have to withstand being in the same room together more than once."

"We're doing it now aren't we?" John replied, "Honestly, I don't know Elizabeth. As you said, a lot happened, and we haven't forgiven each other yet. I don't know if we can."

She nodded and looked down at the floor. His eyes had been boring into hers and she had to look away. If her she didn't, he might have seen straight into her heart.

In order to busy herself, and keep her mind off of him, Elizabeth picked up a box and began to take out more of her things.

Unsure of what to do, John picked up a small box that looked older than the rest. he was about to open it, when it was snatched out of his hands.

"I didn't tell you to go through my stuuf!" Elizabeth snapped at him.

"I thought I would try being helpful!" John shot back. The heated anger was back between them.

"Well you're doing a great job at that," was her sarcastic reply.

"Fine then," John said, stomping the door, "Next time you need help, don't bother asking me!"

"Already decided," Elizabeth replied.

He gave her one last glare before leaving the room. She punched the activator that sealed the door. The box lay undisturbed on the bed, and when she saw it tears sprung into her eyes, She picked it up and held it to her chest for a few moments. _I can't let him see this box. If he knew what was inside..._ Elizabeth moved over to her closet and placed the box into the farthest corner of her closet. She sighed sadly when she thought about the recent arguement. One thing was for sure, they would never reach a new beginning.

* * *

A few days later, Rodney sat in his lab pouring over a strange tablet they had discovered on a mission. The natives on the planet had apparently fought a large battle with the Elemen lord living there. They had lost, badly. The entire race was destroyed, and the Elemen, seeing that he had no one to lord over, had packed up and left. Probably to find another world. When they had first gated to the world, the smell was what tipped them off to the destruction. Then they had all taken in the bodies, and saw the crumpled buildings and scorched earth. It was the first indication how baneful the Elemen could be. Seeing it had shaken them all.

In order to get his mind off the ruined planet, Rodney focused his eyes back on the tablet. The writing on it was so familiar, he just couldn't think of where he had seen it before. He concentrated on one symbol, and suddenly placed it to where he had seen it.

With a smile, Rodney looked up ready to tell someone, anyone. He saw John walking by, "Colonel!"

John chnaged his direction to Rodney's lab, "Yes Rodney?"

"Come look at this tablet," He instructed.

John walked over and gave the slab a glance, "Those look like those squiggly thingies on Rashina's door."

"Yes, I saw writing such as these in the fortress as well," Rodney said his smile growing, "I think I have discovered the Elemen language."

"That's nice Rodney," John said rolling his eyes, "Now what does it say."

Rodney shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not a linguist."

"Then what are you going to do about this?"

"I'll send a copy of the script to Dr. Daniel Jackson, perhaps the language was deriven form some ancient language on Earth," Rodney said matter of factly.

"What is looking all smug about?" Lorne asked as he walked into Rodney's lab with Ronon following.

"Oh, well I may have discovered a key element to our victory over the Elemen," Rodney replied.

John raised an eyebrow, "A key element? Rodney, all you've discoverd is that they like to scratch symbols on stones, cavemen used to do that."

"This is important!" Rodney said, outraged, "For all we know this could be battle plans, or their history or..."

"A lunch menu," John finished. Lorne gave a little chuckle.

"If we can decipher this tablet we may be able to read all writings of the Elemen," Rodney defended himself, "And that is important."

"Alright Rodney, you've got a point there," John admittred. he turned his attention to the largest member of his team, "Why aren't you with Teyla?"

"Some of the female officers said they wanted to talk to her."

"Aww, everyone has to ruin your fun, don't they?" John joked, smiling at Ronon's expression. _What did they expect I would do? Come on, getting married was just begging for me to mercilessly tease them for the rest of their lives._

"Yeah, he did seem kind of down when I found him," Lorne agreed, "In fact, I saw the girls in one of the media rooms, apprantly they..." Lorne stopped when he saw John's jaw tighten, "What?" He folled the Colonel's gaze to one of the windows. The view was of Dr. Weir and General Carver apparently having a pleasant conversation, with one arme wrapping her in a close embrace. He saw the doctor give the general a light kiss on the lips, before leaving the General.

"Oh," Lorne smiled.

"You don't look happy," Ronon said to John.

"They shouldn't be doing that," John stated sternly, "I mean she's the commander, and he's her second in command, they should act professional in public, not have a make-out fest."

"One kiss doesn't qualify as making out," Rodney said, "It's just a kiss."

"Yeah," Lorne agreed. "Besides it's ot like we had to endure enough of that when you two were actually talking to one another."

"Hey, we never were together!" John protested.

"But you wanted to be," Lorne pointed out. John was silent, no matter how much he said otherwise, they all knew the truth.

"What happened between you two anyways?" Rodney asked, "One day we were think you were going to aske her out, and the next day you two were trying to kill each other."

"That's between me and Elizabeth," John said.

"Well come on, you can..."

"No Rondey," John said. He walked towards the door, "I'm outta here, be sure to tell Dr. Weir about the tablet."

Lorne looked at Ronon and Rodney after the Colonel had left. It wasn't right, him calling her Dr. Weir. They used to have no formalities. People used to bet on when they would first kiss. Now they wondered if the doctor even cared for John at all._ He still does,_ Lorne thought, _and I think she does too._

* * *

Elizabeth was heading towards her quarters for some sleep when she heard a mass amount of giggling coming from one of the media rooms. Her curiosity now peeked, she changed her course and opened the door. She saw Laura Beckett, and three other women seated around an overwhelemed looking Teyla. The Athosian smiled when she saw Dr. Weir, and a sense of hope that the commander would relive her from the giggle party.

"What's going on in here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We were just asking Teyla how she and Ronon got together." Laura said innocently.

"And I was telling them that I'm not sure if this conversation was appropriate," Teyla explained, "Don't you agree Dr. Weir?"

What ever hope that Teyla had that Elizabeth would save her from answering the question was shattered, "Actually Teyla I'm rather curious myself."

Teyla sighed knowing there was no way she was going to get out of this one, "Very well." And all of the girls all sat closer to Teyla like children about to here a magnificent story.

"Ronon and I had always felt a rather closeness to each other, probably because we were the only people here from this galaxy. When the Wraith were destroyed and our people needed a new home, we searched together and that only made us closer. But one thing we didn't want to discuss was what would happen when our people finally did part ways and settle on different planets."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we had already lost contact with you and Colonel Sheppard and even with Dr. Mckay, we both felt that we were losing friends and I guess we didn't want to lose each other."

"Oh that's so sweet," Lt. Janet March said all of the other women agreeing.

Teyla continued, "When we found Ateda, we knew it was a suitable planet, the only problem was deciding who would stay and who would leave. Ronon and I tried to decide for ourselves but the conversation quickley turned to how much we didn't want to part ways. Saddened I returned to talk to my people but was surprised when they informed that they had made a descision with the Satedans. They wanted to stay on Ateda with Ronon's people and unite. I was so happy I ran back to Ronon and told him what had happened. I guess in all the excitement I forgot myself and I hugged him, perhaps that was the reason for what happened next."

"What!" Laura begged, "What happened!"

Teyla was smiling at the memory of what had occured, "He kissed me, I was so shocked and amazed, I remember my heart was beating so fast. When he pulled away I asked him why he had done that. And he told me because the thought of me leaving was the worst thing he could imagine. And because I had been dreaming of that moment for so long, and hearing those words was one of the happiest moments of my life, I kissed him and told him that I had been wanting to do that for so long. We admitted so much to each other that night, it was truly magical."

"Oh my gosh!" Captain Trudy Green exclaimed, "That was so romantic!"

"Yes it is," Elizabeth agreed.

"You're engaged to General Carver, right?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I am, captain."

"Well how did you meet him?"

"Oh, well it wasn't terribly romantic," Elizabeth admitted, "We met when the president was having a social ball. General Hammond introduced us. We talked for a while, and a few days later he called me up and asked me on a date."

"That's nice, I guess," Janet said, he voice ringed with dissapointment.

"How did he ask you to marry him?" Trudy spoke up.

"Uh, well," Elizabeth stammered, blushing a little. Now she knew how Teyla felt. "Well, he took me out to dinner, it was a fancy restaurant with candles and everything. And over wine he said, 'Marry me, Elizabeth'."

All three woman looked at each other, unsure of what to say, "Um...it's...modern," Trudy said.

"Yeah," Janet agreed, "Modern."

"What about you and Ronon?" Laura asked Teyla, "How did he propose?"

"Oh well it was about a year ago when he asked me, he came to my room and said that he was taking me somewhere but he didn't tell me where we were going. He wouldn't even let me see the stargate address. He brought me to a planet that had a forest and he led me to a cave which I soon recognized was the same cave where we first met."

"And then what!" Dr. Mary Saren asked.

"He turned me around and looked deep into my eyes, he said that he loved me and told me that he'd never forget when he first saw me. He said even then he thought I was beatiful and he became intrigued even more when he began to get to know me. He said that though he hadn't told me till then, but that he had loved me since we had been on Atlantis."

Teyla paused and Laura got antsy, "Don't stop now! Keep going!"

"He contiuned by saying that when he thought we would part ways he was devastated and tried to find a way to ask me to stay, and when I told him that my people wanted to stay with his he was so happy he lost all thought. And it was a dream come true to when I kissed him back, he said that the last year was the best thing that had happened to him since meeting me and that the only thing he wanted now was to spend forever with me. And he asked me to marry him, at that moment I was so surprised and elated that I was crying, but I managed to say yes and we kissed there at the very spot where we we had first laid eyes on each other."

Teyla looked at the women and each and everyone of them was entraped, "That was the most sweetest, romantic thing I ever heard," Janet said.

"My mother told me, the more romantic the proposal the longer the marrige will last, " Laura said, "With a proposal like that, you and Ronon are going to stay together forever."

Teyla was smiling, "I think so too."  
Elizabeth sat silently as all the other girls oohed and awed over Teyla's proposal. What Laura had said kept playing over and over again in her mind. _The more romantic a proposal, the longer the marriage will last._ Her proposal wasn't romantic. _But that doesn't mean anything!_ Elizabeth argued with herself, _Richard loves me, that's all that matters._

Her gaze wandered to the door, where she could hear someone coming near the room. She saw John walking by the door. A sudden burst of laughter from the girls- while Laura retold her proposal from Carson- made John turn his head towards the media room. His handsome features frowned in confusion, but smoothed into surprise when he saw Elizabeth. A tremor ran through her when their eyes met again. She quickly looked down before she did a stupid thing like talk to him, or blush at his gaze. She listened as he continued on his way, and with every step her heart broke again and again.

Her eyes wandered back to the empty doorway, vaguely she could hear the girls still talking about proposals, "How would Colonel Sheppard ask someone to marry him?"

_Elizabeth let out a laugh as she stumbled against a wall. A strong hand caught her before she stumbed to the ground. _

_"Come on, John I can't see a thing!" Her vision was impared due to a blindfold tied around her eyes._

_"That's the idea," He replied. She could hear the luaghter in his voice._

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked for the third time._

_"Nope, not gonna tell you," John said, as he continued to lead her through Atlantis._

_"Please," She begged._

_"Sorry, this is a surprise."_

_She smiled as she pushed her forward. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her, and opened a door. She could hear a light breeze, and smell the salty sea air as the wind ruffled her dark curls, "Why are we outside?"_

_"You'll find out," John siad, untieing her blindfold. She blinked a little in the sunlight, but she recognized her surroundings immediatley._

_"The balcony?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Hey don't poke fun at this place," John said, "This place is special. We argued here for the first time, we all always come out here when we want to be alone. I even kissed you here for the first time."_

_"I guess you're right," Elizabeth said, leaning against the pillar next to her, "A lot has happened here."_

_John moved beside her, and Elizabeth pondered over his expression. it was almost as if he were nervouse, but for what reason?_

_"Elizabeth," John began, "You know how much I love you, right?"_

_Elizabeth smiled, "I've had my suspicions," She teased._

_"Yeah well, what I'm trying to say is that you mean everything to me,"John said, "Without you, I don't think I could live. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were diffrent."_

_"So did I, John," Elizabeth said, "Although I was more worried at the time that you were going to break one of the most invaluable thing since the Stargate."_

_John laughed at that one, "I know, but I swear all I did was sit down." They both laughed, but his expression grew serious again._

_"These past few months have been wonderful, Liz," He said, "And there is something I've got to ask you before I lose courage."_

_She didn't realize what he was going to do until he ot down on one knee. Elizabeth gasped in surprise, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. John pulled out a small velvet box he had concealed in his pocket, and she couldn't stop her tears of joy from brimming over._

_"Elizabeth," He began to ask the greatest question Elizabeth had ever wanted to be asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_She couldn't answer at first. Too much emotion had taken over her body. She wanted to laugh, cry, and kiss him, all at the same time, "Yes," Was all she could respond at first, "Oh, John, yes!"_

_With the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, he stood up, and moved to..._

_"Dr. Weir?"_

The unwelcome voice of Janet pulled Elizabeth out of her daydream, "What is it?" She asked.

"You said yes."

"What?"

"For some reason you just said yes," Janet explained, "Is there something going on?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Uh no, I was just...uh...thinking about certain things." She left her chair, "I must be going." Her hands trembled as she opened the door, and walked down the hall._ You are such an idiot, Elizabeth!_ She scolded herself,_ You were fantasizing about another man. You. Are. Engaged. Remember that. Don't think about him. You don't even care about him anymore. You love Richard._ A sinking feeling hit her, and she leaned against a door with a groan._ I do love Richard, don't I?_

She realized she hadn't even noticed where she was going. A quick glance told her all she needed to know. With a gasp, she leapt from the door of someone's room. His room. Elizabeth practically broke into a sprint as she ran away from John's quarters. _I can't do this. I can't. I knew I couldn't. I knew he would be here. I should have told the president no. I should have stayed on Earth. I knew those feelings would come again. I knew it, and I let this happen._

She stopped running, ans stood breathless outside her own room. Their room. Her and Richard's. _I can't run from him everytime I see him. I have to face this. I will. Eventually they will fade. Eventually I will forget his smiles, his looks, his touch. I can do this...and I will._

With new determination she opened the door, and walked inside. She smiled at all of her things, and Richard's too. He would retire to their quarters soon, and when he walked through the door she was going to give him the long kiss. That would silence any old feelings for John.

Her smile faded when she saw the closet. Buried under clothes, and tucked into a corner lay a secret. Her secret. _You need to get rid of it,_ she told herself. She walked over, and opened the door. Elizabeth pushed aside her clothes, and pulled out the hidden box. Her hands shook as she stood there, uncertain of what to do. Waves of memories came flooding through her, and she couldn't stop the sobs. _This is a battle you can't win,_ her conscience said, _Put it back. You can always remember the good times. You can always love him in secret._

_But it's wrong,_ She argued back,_ Richard loves me. It's not right to him._

_It's not right to John. It wasn't his fualt. You gave the order. _

_I know I did! But...I want to stop caring for him._

_Do you?_

She remained silent as she thought about this. Did she really want to end this here? Did she really want to stop her feelings for John.

_Keep it. Use it to remember how much you still care._

She closed her eyes in defeat, and placed the box on the bed. She opened the lid and smiled. It wasa secret. Her secret.

* * *

A/N: What is in Elizabeth's mystery box? Feel free to guess, who knows if you are right, we mightjust tell you so. Maybe. Please R&R.

Previews for next chap:

JOHN: What's going on here?

RODNEY: It's the Genii.

KOLYA: We plan to cure ourselves of this threat.

JOHN: The Elemen are more than a threat. They can destroy your people. You need our help.

KOLYA: Do we? (shot of Wraith Darts)

ELIZABETH: They've aquaired Wraith technology. Is it enough?

RODNEY: No.

On an all new Stargate: Return to Atlantis.


End file.
